


What's important

by Starliam



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starliam/pseuds/Starliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dc or not DC? Peter have to decide, and his decision will surprise Neal. How he will react?<br/>Now it's kinda AU, because I started writing it before the season finale...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's important

“Okay, Neal, let’s finish to go over these file. In a couple of weeks we’ll see if we can find more clue.”  
“But… you’re going to be in DC by then”.  
Peter looked at Neal. It was the time to tell the truth. Since their fight about the bribery of the judge things weren’t the same between them, even if everything seemed to be slowly go back on the usual track. But Neal was his friend anyway, and he neede to explain him his decision. “Ah, well… speaking of that… I’m not going to DC anymore”.  
Neal’s eyes went wide. “What? Why? Is something happened?”  
“No, don’t worry, everything is fine. I just changed my mind, that’s all”.  
Neal was surprised and, it seemed to Peter, really worried. “What do you mean ‘you changed your mind’? You always wanted that position in DC, and you were so happy about it! What’s wrong?”  
Peter sighed. “Nothing is wrong, Neal, I swear. I just thought about it and decided it wasn’t the case”.  
“That’s not possible. Something happened. Are you okay? There is something wrong with Elizabeth?”  
Neal was really worried, Peter could tell it from the desperate look in those clear blue eyes. He must have thought to something really bad, maybe a serious disease. Peter sighed again. It was time to tell the truth.  
“No, Neal, everything is fine, I promise. Is just… Two days ago, I received a call from the Marshalls. They wanted to know the details of your return to prison.”  
If possible, Neal’s eyes went wider. “What? Why?”  
“Exactly my questions. I found out that apparently, if I’m not working in New York anymore, this is a condition that cancel our deal, and you have to go back to prison.”  
“But… You told me that Jones was my new handler…” Neal was understandably shocked and confused.  
“Yes, exactly. The problem is that you were realeased into my custody. So, even if I assign you to a new handler, like I did with Siegel, I have to stay available for you, because I’m the real person responsible for you. That’s what they told me. So, if I leave the city I can’t be here for you, and you have to go back in prison. That’s why I decided to stay here, of course. I already explained my decision to Bruce, and he understands me”.  
Neal semeed way more shocked and surprised . “Peter, I…” He passed nervously a hand in his dark hair. “I’m… I’m sorry, I…”  
Peter raised a hand. “No, Neal. Please, don’t go there. It’s not your fault, and you don’t have anything to feel guilty about. That was my decision. When I accepted the position in DC I honestly didn’t know about this implication, or I would have refused immediately. So,please, don’t worry about it.”  
“But… that is not right. You deserve that promotion, it can’t depend on me going back in prison.”  
“But so it is. When I accepted the deal with you, I knew that I was responsible for you for four years. It’s nothing new.”  
Now Neal seemed more angry then shocked. “Peter, you should send me back.”  
Peter was about to answer, but Neal kept talking. “Listen, I don’t have so much to finish my sentence, I can stay in prison without any problems. And it’s not that I don’t deserve it, I broke the law many times. But you deserve to be in Washington…”  
Peter interrupted him, his voice firm. “Nonsense. You don’t deserve to be in prison, and I don’t want to be in DC if that means that you are going back there. Like I said, this is my decision, and I’m happy with it. Elizabeth is happy, too. I talked to her, and she agrees with me. You’re not going back, and that’s final. Case closed”.  
Neal’s expression was rigid, his jaw clenched. His eyes were shining, full of multiple emotions. Peter softened his voice. “DC is still there. Maybe in a few years they’ll offer me that position again, and I’ll accept it.”  
“And if they don’t?” Neal’s face was still nervous, shocked and angry. But Peter’s voice was relaxed. “Then it means that it wasn’t meant to be.”  
Neal shook his head; and was about to talk again, when Peter interrupted him.  
“Now, let’s go to work. And let’s do what we are so good together: let’s close this case quickly and succesfully.”  
Neal nodded, and left the room without another word, followed by Peter.


End file.
